


Snoring Doesn't Cover It

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'does Regina snore?' debate is settled once and for all.</p>
<p>Written for the prompt "Sleep" for Swan Queen Week Summer 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snoring Doesn't Cover It

"I do _not_ snore," Regina insisted over their morning coffee.

"Snoring doesn’t cover it," said Emma. "It's like a train load of elephants is passing through. A really really long train. And someone's riled up the elephants."

"Nonsense."

"Henry!" Emma called.

With a rush of footsteps Henry joined them. "Moms?"

"Does Regina snore?"

Regina glared. Emma looked at him expectantly.

"You both do," Henry shrugged. "Lucky for me I can sleep through anything."

They watched Henry scamper off back up to his room.

"Told you so," Emma smirked.

"Oh shut up," Regina scowled and grabbed her newspaper off the table.


End file.
